The Confession
by inthemindofchris
Summary: Youji Sagan and Natsuo Sagan were in Soubi's apartment until they both make shocking confessions... They both have a crush, on Ritsuka! When Ritsuka Aoyagi visits, Youji and Natsuo must work it out.


The Confession

Youji Sagan looked at Natsuo Sagan. Both, the Zero Boys, looking at each other, they have no idea what happened today.

" Youji..."

" Yes?"

" I have a confession..." Natsuo spoke, Youji blinks. " Oh? You do?"

Natsuo slightly nods, Youji crosses his legs. " Tell me, Natsuo!" Youji shot a wicked grin at his Fighter. Natsuo blushes, blinking.

" E-Eh?! W-What do you mean, Youji?!"

Youji licks Natsuo's lips, his ears peer back, he was grinning. Natsuo looks down.

Youji starts, " I mean to tell me, YOUR confession! If you do, I'll tell you mine!"

Natsuo blinks, grins at his Sacrifice. " Oh, really?" Natsuo smirked, he bit the other's ear. " Tell me, you first, Youji."

" A-Alright, Natsuo..." Youji blushes and starts, " You know about, Ritsuka... Right?"

Natsuo nodded, his ears twitch. " Yes, what about him?"

" I... I might have a crush on Ritsuka, Natsuo..." Youji blushes, he looks away from Natsuo. Natsuo blushes, he looks away from Youji as well. Youji looks at Natsuo.

" Oh... I see, Youji... Well... I was going to say, I might have a crush on Ritsuka... Too."

" Really?" Youji blinks in surprise, Natsuo nods at Youji, he was blushing. " It's true!"

Youji sighs, his ears go low, he asks Natsuo a question. " But, Natsuo... Tell me... Would you rather let ME have Ritsuka? Or would YOU rather have Ritsuka...?"

Natsuo coughs; he blushes darker. Natsuo kisses Youji's lips, looking a bit depressed. Youji felt it, he presses tiny kisses on his Fighter's cheeks.

" Youji... I'd rather-" Natsuo was cutted off by Ritsuka Aoyagi knocking on the door. Youji got up, his ears twitched, seeing Ritsuka there, he blushed. " H-Hello, Ritsuka!"

" Ritsuka!" Natsuo goes up to him and hugs the little boy. " You're so cute!~"

" Eh?" Ritsuka blushes, then steps back, pulling away from Natsuo's hug. " Thank you, Natsuo..."

" Ritsuka!" Youji Sagan, grabs Ritsuka's shoulders. Ritsuka blinks, his ears lowered. " Youji?"

Natsuo was seeing the whole thing. Youji took a deep breath and kisses Ritsuka's lips, causing Ritsuka to choke back a gasp. Natsuo felt his heart be stabbed, he quickly pulls Ritsuka away from Youji's kiss.

" YOUJI, YOU JERK!" Natsuo yelled at the Sacrifice, Youji blinked. " Huh? What, Natsuo?"

" H-How dare you?! You kissed Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka felt his lips, trembling, he looks at Youji blushing. Youji and Natsuo both hold hands before looking at the 6th grader.

" Youji? Natsuo?" Ritsuka asks, " What's this?"

" Ritsuka, I think I love you!" both Youji and Natsuo said in the same time, Youji blushes and Natsuo did as well. Ritsuka Aoyagi blushed, feeling a bit scared and ticked off. Youji blinks... Natsuo hugs Ritsuka's waist. Youji hugs Ritsuka's legs. Ritsuka blushes.

" YOUJI?! NATSUO?! OFF OF ME, YOU TWO!" he yells, Youji got off so did Natsuo. Ritsuka blushing he sighs. " Look, you two are nice and friendly but... Don't you two love eachother?"

" ... Youji?"

" Natsuo...?" both Youji and Natsuo blush but they kiss Ritsuka's cheek. Ritsuka sighed, blushing. Youji then sees his mind.

" Wait... Natsuo..."

" Yeah, Youji?" Natsuo looks at the green haired boy, Youji blushes. " Why don't the both of us, keep him?"

" ...?" Ritsuka blinked, Youji blushed. So did Natsuo. " It could... Work?"

" Yeah... Maybe..." Youji kisses Ritsuka's cheek and Natsuo hugs him...

" We did a crazy misunderstanding..." Natsuo spoke, Youji nods, his ears were low. " Yeah... We love you."

" ... Youji... Natsuo... I love you both, too..." Ritsuka confessed, Youji snickered and grins. " Fantastic!"

" So, we can lose our ears?" Natsuo joked, Ritsuka blushed.

" Hey! That's it, no loosing our ears! Not for you two, Youji and Natsuo!"

" Aww, Ritsuka..." Natsuo pouts, Youji just laughs.

" I love you, Ritsuka..."

" I do too."

" ... I love you Youji and Natsuo... Heh... Maybe..."

Authors note: ... Weird? But cute. O_o


End file.
